Secret Weapons
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Happy Trio Fic... Dally has secret wepons. He calls them Pony and Johnny.
1. One Game

**(A.N. Any questions you have about the history of this can be found in my first story of, as i call them, the Happy Trio. I got the name from the book Boy Toy by Barry Lyga. If you read the book you know what i am talking about. Any questions not answered i can answer as long as you ask.)**

**(A.N. 2: I wrote this chapter at 11:30, so not as late as my others, but still late...)**

Summary: Dally has secret wepons. He calls them Pony and Johnny.

"Dally, I'm just not in the mood. I have all this work to finish" Pony said with a sigh, turning to the books across the bed.

"Pone, one game. You've been so tense..." Dally pleads.

"No Dal." Pony turns away fully from the hood.

"If you dont play the game then I'll let Johnny go" Dally had a hand on the shirt of an extreamly horny Johnny.

Unlike many people know, Johnny was sex addicted, horny, all about sex person. He was naughty, dirty, and obsessed. Abstinance was not something he did well. A week without sex was pure tourture for the teen.

"Dal" Pony whined.

"Go Johnny" Johnny walked briskly to Pony, crawling atop of the bed. He licked his lips before covering Pony's with his.

"Stop" Pony shoved his boyfriend away. "Dally. One more page?"

"John" Dally said. Johnny pushed the brunette down, touching under his shirt.

"Please" Pony wiggled, trying to excape.

"One. Game"

"Home. Work." Pony countered as Johnny began to suck on his neck.

"Johnny" Dally persisted. Johnny worked his hands around the smaller boy to cup his ass.

"Johnny!" Pony yelped, finally thrusting the boy off of him. "You cant just let him molest me, Dallas" Pony said sadly.

"One game?" Dally raised an eyebrow.

"One. Then i have work to do" Pony piled up all his textbooks and set them aside. Dally jumped happily and grabbed his boyfriends hands'.

Dally, Johnny, and Pony had been dating for aproximately two weeks now. Pony refused sex or any real sexual acts, blaming school taking up his time. Dally and Johnny were persistant to make him have sex with them. It was needed in a relationship with the two. So they devised a master plan to destress the teen and get him laid.

They walk out into the living room, where Two-Bit, Sodapop, Steve, Darry, Curly, and Tim and all sat. The house looked crowded but not enough to stop the trio from finding a spot to sit. Dally sat on the couch, Johnny perched on the arm, Pony pulled onto Dally's lap.

"Watch it, Winston" warned Darry.

"whatever, buzzkill, dont you have plans?" Dally asked.

"Yes, so dont mess up the place. I wont be back till tomorrow"

"Got a date?" Steve wiggles his eyebrows. "Superman?"

"buzz off" Darry cuffs the boy, grabbing his keys. "Behave" He walks out, knowing he was going to regret leaving the full house.

"Alright, what can we play?" Two-Bit asks, pulling out a bottle of who-knows-what.

"Never have i ever?" suggested Steve.

"Truth or dare" supplied Curly.

"Flip, sip, or strip!" sung Soda gleefully.

"Huh?" answered the gang.

"Ya flip a coin. One person calls it, if they guess wrong they pass the cion to the left, and take a shot or take off a piece of clothing. If they guess right they pass the coin right" Steve said with a sigh. "Shepards." He said slyly.

"You blame us for teaching Soda the game?" Curly gasped.

"Yes" Steve snarled, Tim and Curly both laughed.

"Okay, Flip, Sip, or Strip it is" Two-Bit smiled, pulling out a nickel. "Tim, you first. Oldest."

"You're oldest" sneered the ravenhaired boy.

"Shut up and flip." Tim tossed it up with a skilled flick of the thumb.

"Heads." Everyone watched as it landed on his forearm, heads up. He passed it to Curly. Curly tossed it with less fenece as his brother, calling 'tails'. Two-bit watched it go heads.

Curly offered his hand as the bottle was put in it. He took a big sip, handing it back. he gave the coin back to tim, who guess it right.  
through out the night, Pony, Johnny, Curly and Steve lost many many flips. Pony was without a shirt, Johny discarded a jacket, Steve pantsless. Curly had taken off his jacket, shirt. They were still very very pissed.

Pony seemed to need to stare at Two-bit as he handed thier third bottle to Tim, who offered it to Johnny.

They werent playing the game anymore. Just drinking, and saying things that would never make sense.

"Are you gonna change your name?" Steve asked Curly.

"Why?" The boy cocked his head.

"ya hair aint curly." Steve said as if it was something that needed to be known, like telling Columbus the earth was round.

"I know. Curly aint my real name" the drunk boy snorted.

"I wanna name my kid Beer, Pop, Snacks. Like the sign on the things at the fair"

"Oh gollly" Soda protested Two-Bits annoucement. " Your last name aint Snacks, Mathews"

"I'll change it!" Two-Bit said. Pony watched his friends, smelling the slight scent of Dallas's aftershave.

"Dalls?" Pony tried to turn his head around.

"What?" Dally asked, looking away from Johnny.

"I got me a problem" Pony stated, the room got slightly quiet, the Shepards had left, a call from Angela stating a pair of brothers were going at it.

Steve was looking for his pants with two-bits help. Soda was gone, probably to bed. Steve and two-bit looked up to hear Ponyboy's problem.

"I'm hard" Johnny let a moan escape at his boyfriends comment.

"oh yea? Can we help ya?" Dally asked, eyes uncharastically bright.

"Who else is gonna help me?" Pony snorts. Dally smiles like a lion that got his prey, Johnny smiling like the lions mate. They go to Pony/Johnny's room.

Pony pulls Johnny down for a kiss, leaving Dally to watch. The blonde gets impossibly hard at seeing his boyfriends kiss.

"Gonna stand there all night?" Pony asks. "I can fix it with just Johnny, but i figured you'd wanna join" At that dally decednds down on his boyfriends, kissing Pony while reaching out to brush his fingers across Johnny's skin.

Everyone knew Dally was a perfect lover, knowing just what do to, even to please both his boyfriends.

"Oh , Dally!" Pony whimpered as his one hand went lower to touch the youngest teen in the bed. Johnny moved to watch Pony's face as Dally touched him. The blonde used both hands now, Johnny away from him.

Much later that night, while all the teens were spent, laying in each others arms, Dally had the balls to start to talk.

"We should listen to JOhnny more often. He has a great mind, and evil plans" the blonde voiced, touching his 'puppy's head.

"plan!?" Pony snapped, lifitng his head to glare at his boyfriends.


	2. Listen to Pony

Summary: Dally has secret wepons. He calls them Pony and Johnny.

**(A.N. I felt this needed a part where Pony was the 'secret wepon', only to follow out on the summary.)**

Dally whimpered, a sound that was very un-hood-like, coming from him.

The man had Dally on the ground, kicking him mercilessly. Johnny was a mess, shivering and crying against the wall.

Dally looked to the allyway with a sad strangled cry.

"Waiting for something, hood?" asked the man. He had taken JOhnny away from Dally and started to rape him, dally had raced after him, ready to protect his lover. When the man overpowered him and started kicking, hitting and hurtning the boy.

Pony raced down the alley, his hand-me-down boots making no noise on the black top. He easliy reached the man with out being detected. The brunette hit the man with such force both boys could hear the crach as he broke the mans jaw and nose.

Pony yelled out as he craddled his hand to his chest, he pulled the traumatized Johnny to him.

"Dall, you alright?" Pony asked his boyfriend.

"Maybe we should stop at the hospital. I think he got my last rips" Dally reached out to touch his chest.

Three days later, Pony woke up to the bright lights of the hospital again, JOhnny was curled into his side, asleep.

"Johnnycakes" Pony shook him awake, looking to the bed dally was now sitting up in.

"Huh?" the small boy looked up into Pony's green-grey eyes.

"Golly, you kids sleep forever" Dally voiced, his voice croaky. Pony got up to pour his boyfriend a sip of water. The blonde gratefully sips the water.

"I am so glad you are okay, Dal" Johnny touches his boyfriends arm carefully.

"I aint broken, i feel great actually"

"Thats because you have more meds going in you that Darry could name" Pony snorted.

"I dont doubt it" dally smiled, reaching to touch both his boys. "I was nervous i'd loose you two. Expecially you, Johnny. When i saw that man touching you..."  
"maybe we should stop going out to Shepards territory..." Johnny chuckled dryly.

"I should have listened to ya Pone. I am sorry" Dally looked to the youngest.

"I know. Lets not visit here for a while. The front desk lady knew my name" Pony scowled.

"Its an occupational hazard, dating Dallas Winston. You should have read the contract" said a voice from the door.

"Shut up, Tim. Get em, Pone" Dally thrusted his hand at the door. Pony shouldered Tim affecetionately. "Not what i had in mind..." Dally rubbed his head.

"Ready to go home, mister tuff?" Tim teased his friend.

"why are you here?" Scowled Johnny.

"When someone gets hurt on my grounds, i have to check up on them" Tim rolled his eyes. "You all should start listening to Pony more often" he said, rubbing the kid mentioneds hair.


End file.
